This invention relates to a grinding method and apparatus embodied as an attachment to an existing electrical appliance with a motor drive, such as a food processor base and bowl, for quickly and effectively grinding and processing grains, such as wheat or corn, coffee beans and the like into finely-divided or flour-like food products which are deposited in the bowl. For example, nutritious home-ground whole-grain flour can be quickly and conveniently made.
Food processors are extremely useful and efficient kitchen appliances which are capable of providing a large variety of food processing functions which save time. They are capable of processing large quantities of food in a relatively short time and allow the preparation of elaborate as well as simple recipes which are appetizing and appealing.
The illustrative embodiment of the present invention is employed as an attachment to food processors of the type having a working bowl with motor-driven tool drive means extending into the bowl with which various selected rotary food processing tools can be engaged to be driven for performing various food processing operations in accordance with the desires of the user. A removable cover is secured over the top of the bowl during use. The cover includes a feedtube having a passageway which opens downwardly through the cover into the bowl, and the food items to be processed are placed in the feedtube and then pushed down into the bowl by means of a removable food pusher which is adapted to slide down in the manner of a plunger in the feedtube. The food items are sliced, grated or otherwise processed by the rotary tool in the bowl. The bowl carries on its periphery a push rod which forms a part of a safety interlock system for allowing engaging of the motor drive for driving the tool drive means only when the bowl and the cover are properly positioned on the food processor.
Additional information with respect to such food processors may be obtained by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,365; 3,985,304; 4,198,887; 4,200,244; 4,213,570; 4,216,917; 4,226,373; 4,227,655; and 4,277,995.
A continuing interest in health and diet has added an ever increasing variety of separate, individualized, complete appliances for performing a specialized or a very limited number of functions for example, such as coffee grinders, juicers, blenders, mixers, etc. The accumulation of these complete appliances, whose functions somewhat overlap, is costly as well as requiring additional storage space in cabinets and on counter tops. Such counter space and storage facilities are already crowded in most home kitchens.